


Bad Idea

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly request prompt: Blurr/Sideswipe: partners in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Utter, shameless crack. Mention of impending violence.  
>  **Notes:** *Misses the prompt by a mile* Nope, didn’t even get it into the right continuity. I’d be ashamed, but I kinda made myself giggle. I blaaaame… kitemasquerade. ^_^

**Title:** Bad Idea  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Blurr/Sideswipe  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly request prompt: Blurr/Sideswipe: partners in crime.  
 **Warnings:** Utter, shameless crack. Mention of impending violence.  
 **Notes:** *Misses the prompt by a mile* Nope, didn’t even get it into the right continuity. I’d be ashamed, but I kinda made myself giggle. I blaaaame… kitemasquerade. ^_^

 

**Bad Idea**

 

It was a bad idea. A bad, _bad, **bad**_ , idea.

Sideswipe had been so confident when he and Blurr had decided to see who could out-conceit the other. He’d been bonded to _Sunstreaker_ his entire life after all. And it wasn’t like he didn’t know how awesome he was!

He was pretty damn awesome. He just didn’t say it much, because he’d learned in his previous line of work that subtle confidence worked better than ‘in your face’ egotism.

But watching Blurr, Sideswipe had to admit it. He’d been outclassed before the game even began.

Long legs rode up to sassily cocked hips. Blurr’s face was a mask of ‘I’m better than you, and I know it. No, you’ll never even nick my hubris, but thanks for playing’. He nattered on, and anything anyone said, he could do better. Just ask him.

Sideswipe watched the faces around Blurr darken like the Oklahoma sky during tornado season. Slagger was about to win the game too, because more than a few fists were tightening, ready to-

Blurr squealed, jumping back out of the way, delighted laughter following the high-pitched sound. He backed away from the clearly angry handful of mechs rising to pound on him as they took his laughter to be more mocking. The Racer’s optics sought and found Sideswipe’s. He flicked off a cheery salute, then ran.

Like _ran_!

Sideswipe stood statue still as the blue wind blew past him, then hurried out of the way as the horde of angry villagers charged after the mech they would never catch.

Sideswipe decided he was kind of glad to have lost this one. Worth having to pay up too. Let his little partner in crime take the heat.

Sideswipe chuckled, then went off to see if he could tap into the security feeds and watch the traveling circus as it made its way through the base.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
